102 Things Boys Should Know
by xXBeyondBirthdayXx
Summary: There are 102 things boys should know about girls... OC One-shots story! Submit your OC's
1. Number One

**An OC fiction with a list I found on Facebook 3**

**102 Things A Guy Should Know 3**

**Submit OC's please!**

* * *

_1. Do not cheat on a girl. We girls talk, we WILL know, and we WILL find out, and we WILL dump you!_

* * *

Rhiannon ran a hand through her rainbow hair, pacing back and forth in her bedroom. She kept cracking her fingers, even though she had already cracked them. She sighed exasperatedly, picking up a stuffed monkey holding a heart, and literally _ripping_ it apart. Rhiannon slammed the monkey down on the floor, and stomped on it, letting out a growl before beginning to pace again.

Waiting for Christophe was like waiting for the ice age. She felt as if she had been waiting a million years.

Her bedroom door slowly creaked open, and her French boyfriend stepped in, shutting the door behind him. Her stomach did a flip-flop and her heart beat sped up. He was just so... nnnngh. She was in love with him.

"Oui, beautiful?" He said in that husky voice that made Rhiannon's heart soar.

"Christophe... we need to talk." Rhiannon sighed, biting her lip.

"What about, madamoiselle?" Christophe asked, sitting on Rhiannon's bed.

"Well, I was talking to Bebe and the girls and... I heard you cheated on me with Tammy Warner." Rhiannon said through her teeth, putting her hands on her hips.

Christophe's eyes narrowed. "Eet was just a leetle keess."

Rhiannon blew up, stamping her foot and crossing her arms. "God DAMMIT, Christophe! That's still cheating!"

"Eet was a drunken keess, eet did not mean _anything_." He said calmly, a hint of defensiveness in his voice.

"Bullshit!" The rainbow haired girl sighed, her eyes glazing over with tears threatening to spill over.

"Rhiannon, please-"

"We're through!" She shouted, turning around swiflty and rubbing her eyes.

* * *

**Yikes. I went a little anti-ChriAnnon there (even though it's my Canon OC pairing XD)**

**Anyway, submit your OC's, cuz this is sorta like an OC-100 themes challenge, and I'll go along writing little one-shots with each rule I feel would fit your OC =D**

**Many keesses and luuurves to you all !**


	2. Number Two

**Yay, New chapter!**

**All the awesomeosity of the OC's are blowing my mind 3**

**Yay for OC'S!**

* * *

_2. Be aware of all your girlfriends' guy friends, brothers, fathers, or anything. They are protective. Every single male friend we have will kick your ass if you end up hurting her. _

* * *

"You ass-ramming shitfag!" Kyle yelled in Cartman's face, punching the fatass straight on the nose. "You fatass jerk!"

Cartman growled in pain, clutching his nose. "What the fuck is your problem, Jew bitch?"

"What do you think, you piece of goat shit?" Kyle spat on Cartman before turning around and stomping off angrily, muttering a string of curses under his breath.

"The fuck is his problem," Cartman rolled his eyes, picking up his books and began waddling towards his next class. He walked as fast as he could.

Craig walked passed him, knocking his books to the ground.

"Ay! The fuck, Craig!" Cartman screamed, picking up his books. "Imma kick your ass!"

"Fuck you." Craig said, not looking over his shoulder and flipping Cartman off.

Cartman just walked along, fuming. He was usually the one kicking people's is everybody trying to beat him up all of a sudden? Do they not know what's good for them? Cartman suddenly felt his arse growing warmer. He thought nothing of it until it caught on fire.

"OW GOD DAMMIT!" He yelled, running as fast as his chubby legs can take him to the water fountain and splashing water on his butt.

"Ass." Damien sneered, and blew on the tip of his finger, blowing out a small flame. "Get out of my sight before I burn you to a crisp."

The fatass was about to retort, but Damien shot a lightning bolt at him. Have you seen an elephant running? That's what Cartman looked like.

He thought he was safe, hiding out in the bathroom stalls and skipping class. But then his cell phone rang. Without looking at the Caller I.D., he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING, BREAKING UP WITH HER LIKE THAT?! DO YOU HAVE **ANY** IDEA HOW SHE FELT? SHE'S BEEN CRYING ALL DAY! I'M GOING TO KILL-" Cartman snapped his phone shut, realizing that the caller was his recent ex-girlfriend Alice Lufkin's older brother.

For the first time, Cartman was in fear for his life.

* * *

**I thought this rule fit Yumi loves the darkness's OC Alice Lufkin :)**

**I think it came out sha-dorable !**

**More to come :]]**


End file.
